Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/MajinGogito
Tharos Whenever calculating damage, a default Videl is used as an opponent to ensure consistency Bio:'' Tharos, son of Basil, the General of the Saiyan Army. He is one of the strongest Saiyans of his generation and training partner to Prince Daikon.'' Species: Saiyan Character Type: Average 'Dialogue' To Vegeta: Vegeta- Bow down to your Prince! Tharos- You're not the Prince... Daikon is! (Victory) Tharos- You're not MY prince... you phony! (Defeat) Vegeta- Bow down to Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans! Tharos- Whoa, you're THE Vegeta Jr! *BOWS* To Basil: Basil- Tharos, show me what you got! Tharos- Fine... but don't beg for mercy! (Victory) Tharos- Really dad? Basil- You're pretty strong... I'm glad that I had the chance to fight you. (Defeat) Tharos- You're glad I didn't go all-out. Basil- *quietly* I-I won? To Kabbas: Kabbas- Tharos, show your mother the skill that you possess Tharos- But mom, I don't want to hurt you! (Victory) Tharos- Mom, are you okay? (Defeat) Kabbas- You've grown up so much *PINCHES THARO'S CHEEK* Tharos- Mom, stop it... you're embarrassing me! To Brizzard (any form): Tharos- I am going to kill you for what you've done! Brizzard- Shut up Monkey! You'll die like the rest! (Victory) Tharos- Daikon, did you see that? (50%) Tharos- We've avenged our race! (50%) (Defeat) Brizzard: Ha, time for you to die! Tharos: No... Daikon... help me! To Prince Daikon (Base): Tharos- Daikon, let's fight. Prince Daikon- Okay! No holding back. (Victory) Tharos- Told you I'm stronger Prince Daikon- I shouldn't have underestimated you (Defeat) Prince Daikon- Now you know not to challenge your powerful Prince! Tharos- You just got lucky... To Android Infinity: Android Infinity- You'll die just like your dad Tharos- You'll pay for what you've done! (Victory) Tharos- Yes, dad I've done it! I've avenged you! (50% chance) Tharos- What you gotta say now, metalhead? Android Infinity- System Malfunction... self-destruction process unavaliable (50% chance) (Defeat) Android Infinity- Tell your daddy I said hey! Tharos- Damn... I failed (50% chance) Android Infinity- Now it is time to activate my self-destruction process! (50% chance) To Dijon (Base, Great Namek, or Super Namek): Dijon: Show me what you can do! Tharos- Fine, but I won't transform since we're just training (Victory) Tharos- I guess a Super Namek isn't so Super after all (if Dijon is Super Namek) Dijon- Wow Tharos... you're pretty good. No wonder Brizzard didn't stand a chance! (If Dijon is Super Namek) Tharos- The bigger they are, the harder they get beaten by me! (If Dijon is Great Namek) Dijon- That form has never failed me! (If Dijon is Great Namek) Tharos- That was great Dijon, now go heal up (If Dijon is Base) DIjon- That was a good training session. (If Dijon is Base) (Defeat) Dijon- Take that! Tharos- Whoa, you are getting stronger... that actually hurt! To Dijon (Mega Namek or Ultimate Namek) Tharos- Look at you, all powered up and everything! Dijon- You won't be saying that after this fight captain. (Victory) Tharos- *scratches head* And to think... I thought that I would have to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight you Dijon- I guess you're stronger than the Ultimate/Mega Namekian (Defeat) Tharos- Whoa, you're improving. Now, keep it up! Dijon- Of course I am... this is the ultimate form! To Ledas: Tharos- Hey, I've heard stories about you... you're awesome! (Victory) Tharos- My bad the great Ledas! (66% chance) Ledas- Good job Tharos- I'm just lucky... I guess (31% chance) Tharos- Haha! You suck! I demolished you! (3% chance) (Defeat) Tharos- I was a fool to think that I could beat the Saiyan that beat Lord Frieza. Ledas- I wanna fight again soon! To Broly or anyone that is a Legendary Super Saiyan: Tharos- Oh shit! (50% chance) Tharos- No, not the Legendary Super Saiyan (Victory) Tharos- You're not legendary after all! (Defeat) Tharos- Y-You Monster! (If opponent is Broly) Broly- A monster? No... I am a devil! (if opponent is Broly) Tharos- No wonder it's called the Legendary Super Saiyan. (If opponent is another Legendary Super Saiyan) To Ado, Lutus, or Parsna: Opponent- Let's see what Basil's taught you Tharos Tharos- I'm not going to hold back you know (Victory) Tharos- I'm pretty strong right? Opponent- Amazing (Defeat) Tharos- You're stronger than Dad said Opponent- Maybe next time kid To Saiyans: If Saiyan is a Super Saiyan, Tharos- I didn't know that there were any other Super Saiyans! If Saiyan is Base, Tharos- Another Saiyan that survived Brizzard's genocide, I guess I can't call myself the Last Saiyan anymore. (Victory) If Saiyan is a Super Saiyan, Tharos- Ha, I didn't even have to show you how I am as a Super Saiyan! If Saiyan is Base, Tharos- If you're that weak, you can't be a Saiyan! (Defeat) If Saiyan is a Super Saiyan, Tharos- Maybe I should've transformed *shrugs^ If Saiyan is Base, Tharos- You're strong... let's both get stronger and fight again one day, okay? To Bochok: Bochok- Ha, it's Basil's runt... Thaku! Tharos- Come on! My name is Tharos! *sighs* (Victory) Tharos- I bet that you'll remember my name now! Bochok- Fine... Tora (Defeat) Bochok- Good job Tharos, you're going to be a helluva warrior! Tharos- Ha, you're right about something for a change! To King Onio : Tharos- Hello, my King! I would like to spar with you *bows* King Onio- Ah, the son of Basil and best friend of Daikon! This should be fun *cracks knuckles* (Victory) Tharos- I apologize if I hit you too hard... I can see where Daikon got his strength from. King Onio- Basil was right... you are strong! (Defeat) Tharos- No wonder you're the King! *looks down then up again* Tell Daikon I said hey! King Onio- You may be strong... but you can never triumph against the King of Saiyans! To Apro: Apro- Tharos, time to train! Tharos- Okay captain (Victory) Tharos- I'm not that weak little kid no more... aren't I? Apro- *SMIRKS* (Defeat) Apro- You kept your guard down... improve or else! Tharos- Apro, I apologize To Meta-Apro: Tharos- Apro, I know you're still in there... you were like a father to me! Meta-Apro- There is no Apro, there's only Meta-Apro! (Victory) Tharos- I DO NOT want to do this... but you taught me to show no mercy! (Defeat) Meta-Apro- Must obey orders of Brizzard... prepare to die! Tharos- *WHINING* Please... please Apro, To Himself-''' Tharos (1)- What's up? Tharos (2)- You should know (Victory) Tharos (1)- You can't be me... you're too weak Tharos (2)- This is impossible... shouldn't we be equal. (Defeat) Tharos (2)- You can't be me... you're too weak Tharos (1)- This is impossible... shouldn't we be equal. '''To Others: Tharos- Come on... let's fight (50%) Tharos- Come at me! (50%) Tharos- What'cha say? (if other character starts conversation) (Victory) If evil, Tharos- Get out of here ugly! If good, Tharos- Let's fight again soon... okay? (Defeat) If evil, Tharos- I will have my revenge soon! *growls* If good, Tharos- Man, I hope Daikon didn't see that In-Game Taunts Tharos- Stop being scared! Tharos- *Flicks Opponent Off* Tharos- *Chuckles* You're embarassing yourself *Does an airborne backflip* Near Death: Tharos- Not.. done yet! When Transforming: To Great Ape, Tharos: Time for you to meet a true Party Animal! To False Super Saiyan, Tharos- This should be enough. To Super Saiyan, Tharos- Now you've done it! To Ascended Super Saiyan, Tharos- I have transcended the Super Saiyan form To Ultra Super Saiyan, Tharos- I have no choice... I need more strength To Super Saiyan 2, Tharos- Now, I'm angry! To Super Saiyan 3, Tharos- This is the only way! To Super Saiyan God, Tharos- Fellow Saiyans.... give me your energy! Fusion to Dairos , Tharos- Daikon, let's try to get this right! Daikon- You better not mess up either! Fusion to Tharikon (any form), Tharos- Time to combine Daikon- Fine... but don't act wierd! Team Battle Switch-Out: Escaping: I'll be back! Pursuing: Get back here and fight! Switching In: You might wanna run! *Chuckles* 'Costumes' Costume 1 (Full Saiyan Armor, original) *Damaged: Scouter cracked, left pauldron blown off, chunks of armor are missing, Right side is torn off Costume 2 (Earth clothing) *Damaged: Tank top ripped in half or ripped completely off, sweatpants dirty, bruises are all on Tharos' face and chest Costume 3 (Gildu's Gi) *Damaged: Shirt torn in half; pants are ripped on some parts Costume 4 (Apro's armor; blue scouter) *Damaged: Pauldron and Harnasses cracked; pieces of stomach and chest are missing, scouter missing Costume 5 (Training Jumpsuit; red scouter) *Damaged: Jumpsuit ripped, scouter broke 'Campaign' Main article: Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Storymode/MajinGogito#Tharos 'Supportive Techniques' *Super Elite- Raises all of Tharos' stats to their max for 60 seconds. Ki Charge is slower afterwards *Saiyan Soul- Raises special abilities for a limited time 'Super Attacks' *Flakamo Shine- Dark red, real time charge beam. Takes about 3 seconds to fully charge. 4328-5500 damage *Electro Kiai Cannon- Light blue energy beam. Tharos fires one from one of his hands while yelling, "For Master Gildu!" 4575 damage each *Explosive Wave- Dark Red blast of explosvie energy from body. 2700-3000 damage. *Saiyan Frantic Rush!- Tharos dashes for his opponent, punches the in the gut. He then comes with a a Hi jump Kick to their chin and sends them flying with a powerful kick. He then fires a barage of energy blasts at the target. 6050 damage 'Ultimate Attack' *Flakamo Flash- Bigger, stronger version of Flakamo Shine. Tharos stands, facing down at the ground while his index and middle finger are pointing at the target. He then looks up and smirks as he says, "Flakamo Flash," before firing the blast. He then wipes the sweat off of his forehead before saying, "If you survived that, you're pretty defensive." 15,440 damage 'Signature Skill' *No More!- Tharos sighs are he looks down at the ground before hopping up into the air. He then comes down to the ground and causes a Soundwave, paralyzing the opponents on the ground. 630 damage 'Melee' Rush Attack- Punches with alternating hands, but 2 punches can be used by one hand in succession Rush Attack Cancel- Starts with punches then follows with a kicks and punches Smash 1- One punch from a random hand, soft kick with one foot to turn opponent around Smash 2- Two punches from alternating hands, and then a ki rush wave is fired at the target Smash 3- Two Punches from alternating hands followed up by a kick from a random leg. He then begins to send a barrage of ki blast at the target. Smash 4- Two Punches from Alternating hands followed up by 2 kicks from alternating legs. Tharos then sends a powerful punch (opposite from last foot used) to their gut. Smash 5- Five Punches from alternating hands followed by a powerful kick. Kick is held long. Smash High- Tharos uppercuts the opponent into the air. Smash Low- Tharos hops into the air and comes down, smashing his boots into the opponent's head Smash Combos: #XAB- A side swipe with his right hand, followed by a kick to opponents's jaw. Then, a ki wave is fired at the opponent #YYX- Two kicks fired from alternating feet. A charged punch is then thrown at oponents chest #YAY- Teleportation to opponent's back, before they are kicked forward. Tharos then teleports in front of the opponent and kicks them upward before kicking them into the ground. #ABAB- Energy Blast followed by a punch from right hand, sending opponent flying. Down Smash and then charged punch. #XBAY- Teleportation to above opponent. Down Smash and then uppercut. He then kicks opponent in gut before firing a ki blast. Charge Attack Neutral- Tharos uses his right foot to charge a decent kick Charge Attack Up- Uppercut and high kick Charge Attack Down- Low stab with both feet, Charge Attack Left- Switch-kick, upside down with hands on ground Charge Attack Right- Reverse Switch-Kick, upside down with hands on ground Charge Attack Movement- Left hand punch Charge Attack Dash- Tharos uses his right hand to charge a decent punch Charge Attack Jump- Tharos hops into the air and comes down with his hands like a hammer, smashing his opponents head. Throw- Tharos grasps his opponent and puts them in a full-nelson before kicking their back with both feet, sending them flying. 1542 damage Crash Evasion- If someone tries to smash Tharos into a wall, Tharos will do a barrel roll to move out of the way. He then kicks them in their back,sending them into the wall. 3142 damage Knockdown Attack- Tharos stomps a fallen opponent. 650 damage Assault Chase Initiation- Tharos' initiation is done by pressing Y after performing an up smash attack. Assault Chase- Punch flurry, 10 hits, up to 3 pursuits including dive. Pursuit Up- High kick, left knee. Pursuit Down- Tharos hammers his opponent downward Pursuit Side- Tharos hits his opponent witha hook, sending them sideways. 'Ki Attacks' Aura- Fiery Red; Medium charge speed Ki Charging- Tharos has his arms down to his side with his fists clenched. He is looking towards his opponent as his aura engulfs him. Ki Blasts- 7 ki blasts, red. Raging Soul Combos: #XXXXXABBAXYXA- Smash 5, then a teleport Smash Low. Followed by 3 punches from a random hand, then left kick, Sonic Energy Blast, Teleportation Smash High, Ki Rush Wave, left punch, two alternating kicks starting from right foot, followed by two Ki Blast, which pushes the opponent back and can be followed by pursuit it desired. #XXXXXYAXX- Smash 5 then a side kick from the right leg. Followed up by a teleportation above the opponent, before throwing them into the air. Tharos then unleashes a deep gut punch, making the opponent stagger forward. Then 2 punches are smashed into the opponent's jaw. Then a Rush KI Wave is fired at the opponent, making them fly back at full speed. Can be followed by Pursuit if desired. #XXXXXBYBA- Smash 5 then a barrage of ki blasts are fired at the opponent. Then a teleport-kick, then Tharos throws the opponent to the ground before dashing down at them at full speed, smashing into them headfirst. #XXXXXYYAA- Smash 5 then an up smash, followed by a teleport-smash, and then teleports to the opponent's back, kicking them in the back of the head, then teleports to their front kicking them twice in their face. #XXXXXBAYXBA- Smash 5 then a ki rush wave before a teleportation kick to opponent's gut. Followed by an uppercut and then a throw. Two alternating punches to their jaw, starting with the left hand. A teleportation kick is then followed up by a double punch from a random hand. #XXXXXBABY-Smash 5, right punch, left kick, sonic energy blast, gut punch, sweep kick, bicycle kick. #XXXXXXYXBA- Smash 5 followed up by a knee kick. Right punch, gut kick, double punch, double ki rush wave fired from both hands, Three alternating punches starting with right hand. Throw is then used tof finish. Pursuit can be followed with if desired. Charge Ki Blasts- Red ball, charged with a random hand. Charge Ki Blasts Snap- One handed throw, like a baseball or football Charge Ki Blasts Max- Red ball, charged with both hands. Does maximum damage Charge Ki Blasts Jump- Tharos charges and throws his ball fro his right hand 'Defense' Block- Tharos uses his arms to guard his face and chest/stomach areas Vanishing- Tharos charges at the opponent and right when it looks like he's going to hit them, he vanishes while in the air and reappears on the ground. Sway- Tharos weaves out of the way of attacks at the expense of ki consumption. His speed for maneuvering is faster than normal. Broken Block- When Tharos' block is broken, he staggers back and tries to catch himself before he hits the ground. Counter- Tharos vanishes and reappears behind the opponent, punching them with all of his strength. Recovery from Faint- If on his back, Tharos jumps up to his feet. If on stomach, Tharos pushes himself up and stands. Deflecting Ki- Tharos deflects ki by moving a hand in a sideways eight motion Hand is random. Deflecting Supers/Ultimates- Tharos stands, moving both hands to bat the energy away. He seems quite disappointed. 'Movement' Move- When flying, Tharos has one of his arms back, and feet back. One of his knees are up Jump- Jumps with both feet, sending a random knee up. Ascend- Goes up with a random knee up and both arms up. Descend- Goes down with both legs and arms at side Dashes (all)- One leg and arm out. Smirk on his face. Ki engulfed Sudden Stop- Tharos stops by pulling himself back or doing a back flip Tharos (Great Ape) Bio: The Son of Basil, Tharos, in his Great Ape form. Good thing he has control over it! Species: Saiyan '' Character Type: Giant 'Dialogue' '''To Arcosians ' Opponent- So, the monkey has become an ape! Tharos- Yeah, the ape that's going to kill you! (Victory) Tharos- *pounds chest and growls* Yes, the ape killed the ape hater! Opponent- C-Curse you! (Defeat) Tharos- *reverts to his base form* Man, I should've won. Opponent- Now to finish an unfaithful ape! To Prince Daikon (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2): Tharos- Are you sure you can beat me in my ape form? Daikon- Yeah, just because you've transformed doesn't mean you win! (Victory) Tharos- Maybe you should've transformed too. Prince Daikon- Shut up... Tharos- *GROWLS* (Defeat) Prince Daikon- Tharos, maybe you should've just been a Super Saiyan Tharos- *GROWLS* To Basil (Base or Great Ape): Tharos- Dad, I told you that I can control my Oozaru form! Basil- Yes, but that is only since you've become stronger and wiser (Victory) Tharos- *POUNDS CHEST* Dad, that was good right? (Defeat) Tharos- Man, I need to train more Basil- Tharos, I saw that moment of uncontrol... you must work on full control. To Apro: Apro- W-What kind of monster are you? Tharos- Apro... get out of here... while you can! (Victory) Tharos- I have some control at least (Defeat) Apro- Have a nice rest Tharos. To Great Apes: Great Ape- *GROWLS* You are not a true Saiyan Tharos- I am the son of Basil... let's have a ape fight! (Victory) Tharos- You are REALLY weak... (Defeat) Tharos- H-How? I had it all planned out! To Others: Tharos- *GROWLS* (50%) Tharos- Come at me! (50%) Tharos- What'cha say? (if other character starts conversation) (Victory) If evil, Tharos- Get out of here ugly, before I pound you to death! If good, Tharos- Let's fight again soon... okay? (Defeat) If evil, Tharos- I guess some people are stronger than a Great Ape! *growls* If good, Tharos- Man, I hope dad didn't see that... In-Game Taunts Tharos- Stop being scared! Tharos- *GROWLS* Tharos- *POUNDS CHEST* Gwah! Near Death: Tharos- Is that all? When Transforming: Reverting back to base form, Tharos: You're not worth my time Team Battle Switch-Out: Escaping: I'll be back! Pursuing: Get back here NOW! Switching In: You might wanna run! *Chuckles* 'Costumes' Costume 1 (Full Saiyan Armor, original) *Damaged: Scouter cracked, left pauldron blown off, chunks of armor are missing, Right side is torn off Costume 2 (Ripped Earth clothing from enlargement) *Damaged: Tank top is ripped off from the size of Tharos and the damage he has taken. His sweatpants are torn from the knee down and Tharos has many scratches around his body. Costume 3 (Gildu's Gi) *Damaged: Shirt torn in half; pants are stretched and torn Costume 4 (Apro's armor; blue scouter) *Damaged: Pauldron and Harnasses cracked; pieces of stomach and chest are missing, scouter missing Costume 5 (Training Jumpsuit; red scouter) *Damaged: Jumpsuit ripped, scouter broke 'Campaign' Main article: Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Storymode/MajinGogito#Tharos 'Supportive Techniques' *Howl- Puts Tharos in Max Power Mode *Sleep- Tharos falls asleep for a few seconds and regenerates health and ki 'Super Attacks' *Chou Makouhou- Tharos pounds his chest as a purple blast forms in his mouth; He then releases the blast onto the target, causing damage. 4663 damage *Gigantic Rock Throw- Tharos picks up a boulder from the ground and throws it at the target. 3565 damage *Monkey Business- Tharos smashes into his opponent before kicking them into the air and grabbing them and crushing their ribs. 5475 damage *Electro Kiai Cannon- Light blue energy beam. Tharos fires one from one of his hands while yelling, "For Master Gildu!" 5575 damage each 'Ultimate Attack' *Flakamo Makouhou- Tharos fires a Flakamo Flash from his mouth. Tharos smirks as he growls at his opponent stands, charging a energy blast in his mouth. He then looks up and smirks as he says, "Flakamo Flash," before firing the blast. He then wipes the sweat off of his forehead.15,440 damage Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Downloadable Content Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Super Namekian Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Arcosians Category:Evil Category:Elite Category:Super Elite Category:Majin Category:Supporting character Category:Main Character(s) Category:Majin Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Humans Category:Dead Characters Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Items Category:Dragon Category:Arcosians Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Androids Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Protagonists Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half Human Category:Half human Category:Tech-Tech Alien Category:Royalty Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Prince Category:Animal Category:Creatures Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Race of Hera Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Genderless Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:New Characters Category:Basil's Elite Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Characters in DBFP Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Canon Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Kais Category:Child Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:General Category:Generals Category:Captains Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Tuffle Category:Master Category:Masters Category:Student Category:Master Roshi's Students Category:Characters who can't use ki Category:Healers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lists Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Great Apes Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Kings Category:Cold family member Category:Techniques Category:Ki Attacks Category:Rush Attacks Category:Energy Waves Category:Attacks Category:Team Attacks Category:Dangerous Attacks Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Category:LoT Techniques Category:Transformation Category:Villains Category:Transformation Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fusions Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Fusion Users Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Techniques Category:Tuffle Category:Hybrids